The ongoing trend to miniaturise semiconductor devices has led to the need to miniaturise device packages without affecting the electrical performance of the device. Such devices should have minimal area, or footprint, and height enabling them to be mounted on carriers such as PCBs (Printed Circuit Boards) with limited area and headroom.